First time's a charm
by Sin-ran
Summary: Hinata blackmails Naruto into going on a date with her. What will become of this? This takes place between episodes 19 and 20
1. The Deal

First Time's a Charm

A Naruto Fan-fiction

Hinata was just sitting around in the Hidden Leaf Village. She wished that she could somehow win over Naruto, but she knew she couldn't. Naruto would always love Sakura. Hinata thought that Naruto would eventually end up dating Sakura. She thought that until something went boom.

Hinata looked over and saw Naruto running with a worried and scared look on his face. She blushed until she saw who he was running from. It was Sakura.

"STAY STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU FOR PEEPING!" Sakura yelled as she chased him. Naruto quickly used the Shadow Clone Jitsu to distract her. Sakura saw through the trick and tried to stab Naruto. WHOOSH! Naruto used the substitution Jitsu replacing himself with a log and got away.

Hinata wondered where he went for a little while until she saw him beside her.

"Hinata, could you please help me?" Naruto asked her desperately. She thought about this. She would gladly help him with no question normally. But this time she had an idea

"I will if you go on a date with me tomorrow." She said to him.

"Alright, whatever." Naruto replied. Hinata forged a note in Sasuke's handwriting and threw it at Sakura. Then she opened up a secret passageway for naruto to escape through.

To Hinata, this was a grand day.


	2. The Note

First Time's a Charm

A Naruto Fan-fiction

Naruto went through the passageway, not remembering what had just happened. He came out right where Kakashi was.

"Hey Naruto," He said without glancing away from his book "How many times did Sakura try to kill you while you where away?"

"Only once," Naruto replied "I think she's starting to hate me less!"

"That'll be the day." Kakashi laughed.

In a few minutes Sasuke came and practiced tree climbing. Then Sakura came, tired from searching for Naruto. She didn't try to kill Naruto right there as she would be imprisoned.

"It's time for another D-rank mission." Kakashi said without looking away from his book.

"D-rank again!" Naruto yelled. As a response Kakashi hit him with the book.

"Anyways, follow me." He said, finally closing the book. The mission was to catch a stray dog. This was hardly different from any other mission. Team Kurenai had no missions that day so Hinata went to watch Naruto. She left a note explaining where her and Naruto's date would be. The next day Team Kakashi went on another mission like their last when Naruto found and read the note.

"Oh No, I forgot!" He yelled as he ran towards Ramen Ichiraku.


	3. Almost late

First Time's a Charm

A Naruto Fan-fiction

Naruto ran through the Hidden Leaf Village looking for his favorite shop Ramen Ichiraku. He was doing this because he was going to be late for his date with Hinata. He expected his first date with someone to be with Sakura, but that was not the case. He finally found the ramen shop when a teenager with long black hair and eyes like Hinata's appeared in front of him.

"Are you Naruto Uzamaki?" The person asked him in a serious voice. Naruto wondered for a second, who was this person and how does he know him?

"Yes I am, does my fame precede me?" He said in a narcissistic voice.

"I am Neji Hyuga, you are trying to make a move on my cousin." The teen said "I will only allow this if you can beat me in a fight.

Naruto thought "Wait, what?" before getting pounded.

"Eight Trigrams Two Palm!" Neji yelled, "Four Palm, Eight Palm!" Naruto knew that if Neji was ably to get up-to sixty-four palm then he would be screwed. So he did a risky move by using Substitution Jutsu, with Neji as the substitute. Naruto then ran away from the confused Neji and towards Ramen Ichiraku.

Meanwhile Hinata waited there. She was beginning to think that Naruto forgot or never found the note. She thought this until something went boom, again. Then Naruto entered yelling "Naruto isn't late for one, Believe it!"


	4. Talking

First Time's a Charm

A Naruto Fan-fiction

Hinata was happy. Naruto actually made it! The date would go on. Though Hinata knew she had to make a good impression or there would be no second date. To her, the first time's a charm. It had to be for her to achieve her hopes and dreams.

"I never expected for this to happen, ya know." Naruto told Hinata while eating his ramen, "That you would ask me out."

"I liked you ever since when we were still in the academy." Hinata replied, "Does this mean that you will give up Sakura?"

""Maybe." Naruto replied. He and Hinata talked for a while about the missions the recently went on.

"I always thought that eventually Sakura would start to like you and you would forget about me." Hinata said, blushing.

"Don't be like that Hinata, I'm sure that if you try hard enough that you'd get me to fall for you." Naruto replied with his usual annoying smile. The rest of the date was grand in Hinata's opinion. This was all until Neji came.

"That was a neat trick you pulled, but it will only work once!" Neji yelled as he Ran towards Naruto. A fight started, and it would end in property damage.


	5. Fight!

First Time's a Charm

A Naruto Fan-fiction

Naruto quickly dodged Neji's attack. He didn't want to fight, he wanted his day to go as normal, it turns out that that could not happen for him. He had little time to dwell on these thoughts as Neji just threw a kunai at him.

"What the heck, man!" Naruto Screamed as he barely dodged, the kunai grazing his cheek. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, but you will die if you continue to fight." Neji responded." Then the fight continued. Naruto wasn't even able to land a hit on Neji as he was worlds faster than him. This caused Naruto to act rashly, leaving him with an opening. Neji took advantage of this and yelled "Eight Trigrams Two Palm!"

"Not this again!" Naruto tried to say. He couldn't because Of his opponents attack. Naruto barely had any energy left and couldn't do what he did earlier that day. He thought he was finished. He thought that until something (or someone) went "Stop!"

It was Hinata. She kicked Neji in the side, sending him flying a few feet sideways. "I know that you are trying to ease the tensions between the head and branch families, but I do not need protection while I am on my first date!"

"Foolish Hinata," Neji rasped ans he got up. "I am fighting Naruto not to protect you, but because I just feel like fighting someone."

"Although I might do the same kind of thing, I have four words for you." Naruto chuckled. Neji went into a defensive position. "Bar-stool sneak attack!

Naruto came out of the shadows and hit Neji with a chair. This threw him off guard, giving Naruto the chance to unleash a frenzy of strikes. Neji blocked one and struck Naruto. Naruto knew he was about to be sent to the hospital, he though that until he heard two words that would save his life.

"Dynamic Entry!"


	6. It's over

First Time's a Charm

A Naruto Fan-fiction

Suddenly a man with a suit like Kakashi's and a bowl cut came in and kicked Neji in the face, sending him flying into the wall.

"You know you're only allowed to attack Lee randomly." The man said to Neji.

"I was protecting Hinata." Neji grunted as he staggered up.

"The branch of the Hyuga clan that you are part of and the one Hinata is in have been feuding," The man explained "You just wanted to attack someone who wouldn't beat you."

"Who said anything about him beating me?" Naruto interrupted. He tried getting up and nearly fell, Hinata stopped him.

"Just follow me and leave these two alone." The man told Neji. He reluctantly nodded his head and followed the man out of the ramen shop.

Naruto got up without falling, this had been an insane day for him. First he fought Neji, then he went on a date with Hinata, and then another fight with Neji! He was just going to go to his house, rest, and get ready for his next d-rank mission.

"Well, I'll be off."

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled. As soon as He turned around, Hinata kissed him. She expected him to pull away with confusion, instead he let the kiss last for few seconds.

"Hey Hinata, wanna go on another date next week?" He asked her. She nodded her head and the both left Ichiraku's.

For both of them this had been a really great day.


End file.
